A Winter's Day
by Fuuchan1
Summary: A Fuu/Ferio fic that needs work I know. Just the first chapter's up. Read and review! Thanks!


Alright, so a lot of this is sort of out of character I guess. And the writing could probably be fixed a little but I'm too lazy. So this is the first fic I've posted. I don't think I like the part where Fuu's speaking about how they were found really but it's okay I guess. Oh yeah! This is supposed to be part of the first season, by the way. Read and review! Thanks! ^_^  
  
"It's...so...cold,"Fuu managed to say. The Magic Knights were trudging across deep snow. The wind whipped their hair across their faces. They had been traveling like this for days. Recently, the snow had seemed to be falling heavier than ever.  
"No...duh," Umi stuttered. Fuu did not respond. She knew to save her strength rather than argue with Umi. Not that she would anyway. She could never be quite sure what Umi would do at any given time. Sometimes she was so nice, and sometimes, well...  
She heard a thud, and looked back. Umi lay on the ground with her eyes closed. Fuu and Hikaru ran over to her.  
"We must not let her fall asleep," Fuu told Hikaru.  
"Umi! Umi, wake up!" Hikaru yelled. They tried carrying her, but did not get very far. They gently layed her on the ground and sat down themselves.  
"We must get to town soon. How far is it? When will we get there?" Hikaru was talking very fast. She suddenly stopped.  
"Hikaru-san, you are asking me questions I can not answer. Hikaru-san? We have to get going, Hikaru-san," Fuu said.  
"Fuu, I can't move. I can't get up. You must leave us here."  
"Okay, Hikaru-san, but I'll come back with help so we can save Cephiro and go back to Tokyo together!" Fuu picked herself up and ran off. She knew she had to get to town fast. She also knew she was getting tired. She figured it would be best if she ran as fast as she could. Eventually, she could go no further. She stopped running and just fell. But she never reached the ground.  
"Fuu. Fuu!" Fuu slowly opened her eyes. Everything was so blurry. Oh right, her glasses. She reached to the ground next to her. Her glasses weren't there, but someone's hand was. She quickly lifted her hand.  
"It's alright Fuu. It's alright." Things were finally becoming clear - so it wasn't my glasses, she thought - and she knew who the kind face belonged to.  
"Ferio..." she murmured.  
"Yes. Don't talk. You need to save your strength."  
"Ferio?"  
"What?"  
"I... I'm glad you're here," she blushed as she realized both what she had said and that she was lying in his lap.  
"I am too," Ferio smiled.  
"But.. how did you find me?" she asked.  
"I...I..." when he thought about it, he wasn't sure. "I was just thinking about you.." now it was he who blushed, " And I suddenly knew you were in trouble, and I knew how to help you."  
Ferio managed to light a fire, and they sat awhile talking about recent events. The only thing they couldn't explain was how he knew where the knights were. They had dragged Umi and Hikaru to the fire. Both of them woke up, looked wide-eyed at Fuu and Ferio sitting together, and fell back asleep. Umi had gotten a nudge at Fuu before falling back to the ground, making Fuu blush and Ferio laugh. But now they were on to more important matters, like how they would get out of here.  
"There has to be an explanation," Fuu said. She began pacing.  
"Well, I see you've fully recovered," Ferio laughed.  
Fuu scowled, "This is not a time for jokes!" Ferio just blinked. He began to open his mouth, decided to close it, and nodded. "Good. Now, people dont just come up with things like that out of nowhere. Somebody had to send you that message, probably telepathically, and to do that they had to know where we were. It was most likely one of Zagato's minions."  
Ferio grinned. He couldn't help himself, "I love how you talk."  
Fuu stared, "I..uhh.."  
"Just shut up, and enjoy this moment," he said as he put his arm around her. She suddenly realized how tired she really was, as she leaned against his shoulder. He bent down and kissed her cheek, but she was already asleep.  
  
Author's note: All done! Hopefully, I'll write another chapter to this, won't you all be happy? ^_^ Please review! Thanks!  
~Fuu-chan 


End file.
